In automobiles now in use, a turn signal switch is installed within easy reach of the driver of the vehicle, on or around the steering wheel. When a driver intends to turn right or left, the driver moves the turn signal switch or lever, activating an exterior indicator light in the front and rear of the vehicle. This alerts both oncoming drivers and trailing driver, as well as pedestrians and cyclists and others using the roadways, of the intention of the driver. Turn signals warn other drivers of impending moves to minimize hazards and abrupt actions.
With the rapidly advancing technology and concurrent cultural acceptance of autonomous vehicles, the directional intention of a vehicle, whether driver or driverless, is becoming more important for a variety of reasons, including to allow traffic to flow effectively, to allow vehicles to communicate, and to allow traffic to flow safely. Failing to signal, or ambiguity in signaling, may be the cause of accidents, and can be a source of “road rage” as well. Consequently, it is quite important for vehicles to use directional signals to indicate intentions.
When vehicles approach a two-way or four-way stop, drivers will typically pay attention to the exterior turn signal indicators of the other vehicles at the intersection. If two facing vehicles are both turning left, or both turning right, the two facing drivers can often leave the intersection simultaneously, keeping the flow of traffic constant. Currently, pedestrians at these intersections often make eye contact with a driver who might cross the intended path of the pedestrian, to ascertain the directional intention of the driver and even receive a nod of acknowledgment to indicate that the driver will wait for the pedestrian to safely cross. With the rapidly advancing technology and concurrent cultural acceptance of autonomous vehicles, the ability to make eye contact with a driver and receive a human response such as a nod or other acknowledgment of presence, is disappearing. Hence, it is becoming even more important for a pedestrian, who is an island adrift in the center of a busy intersection, to have a reliable means to determine directional intention of a vehicle for safety and traffic efficiency purposes. Although the prior art is replete with turn signal variations, such as is disclosed in Berryhill U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,017, Berryhill does not disclose a dynamic engagement option for when straight directional travel is intended, only for a turn. In the prior art, no attention has been given to providing a non-passive indication of straight ahead directional travel with the exception of Haushalter Ser. No. 13/815,679, which disclosed a straight ahead indicator signal for a vehicle. But now, driverless vehicles need a means of communicating directional intention amongst and between vehicles. Passive indication, such as no signal when the intended direction is straight ahead, is ambiguous. An engaged, dynamic indication is more efficient and effective, contributing to a safer traffic experience for all.
During the transition period when autonomous vehicles are being introduced onto roadways, confusion as to the intentions of other vehicle, especially at a busy intersection, can slow traffic and can even result in accidents. Confusion often occurs at such intersections when a vehicle does not have any turn signal indicator on at all. The other drivers, driverless vehicles and pedestrians are left to wonder if the non-indicator vehicle is really going straight ahead, or if the non-indicator driver simply forgot to activate his or her turn signal. At a busy intersection, this confusion can create safety hazards and undesirable traffic flow problems. And as eye contact with a human driver becomes less common with the influx of autonomous vehicles, the guessing of intentions becomes even more obscure and difficult.
Therefore, among the purposes of this invention is to improve the safety of vehicle as well as pedestrian travel. It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a directional signal indicator for a vehicle. It is a particular purpose of this invention to provide such a directional signal that can indicate not only a left turn or a right turn, but also a straight ahead directional indicator. It is an additional purpose of the present invention to provide this non-passive directional indication for human-operated vehicles as well as fully and partially autonomous vehicles.